cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Le figlie di Dracula
|titoloalfabetico= Figlie di Dracula, Le |annouscita= 1971 |durata= 87 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1.66 : 1 |genere= Horror |regista= |soggetto= |sceneggiatore= |produttore= Harry Fine e Michael Style |casaproduzione= The Rank Organisation e A Hammer Production |distribuzioneitalia= CIC |storyboard= |artdirector= |characterdesign= |mechadesign= |animatore= |attori= *Inigo Jackson: Woodman *Judy Matheson: Figlia di Woodman *Peter Cushing: Gustav Weil *Harvey Hall: Franz *Alex Scott: Hermann *Sheelah Wilcox: Ragazza sulla carrozza *Madelaine Collinson: Frieda Gellhorn *Mary Collinson: Maria Gellhorn *Kathleen Byron: Katy Weil *Roy Stewart: Joachim *Luan Peters: Gerta *Damien Thomas: Conte Karnstein *Dennis Price: Dietrich *Maggie Wright: Alexa *Katya Wyeth: Contessa Mircalla *David Warbeck: Anton Hoffer *Isobel Black: Ingrid Hoffer *Kirsten Lindholm: Young Girl at Stake *Peter Thompson: Gaoler *Roy Boyd: Moribondo (non accreditato) *Maxine Casson: Scolara (non accreditata) *Doreen Chanter: Scolara (non accreditata) *Irene Chanter: Scolara (non accreditata) *George Claydon: Nano (non accreditato) *John Fahey: Puritano (non accreditato) *Harry Fielder: Puritano (non accreditato) *Kenneth Gilbert: Puritano (non accreditato) *Derek Glynne-Percy: Puritano (non accreditato) *Cathy Howard: Ragazza sulla tomba(non accreditata) *Jason James: Puritano (non accreditato) *Sebastian Graham Jones: Puritano (non accreditato) *Jackie Leapman: Scolara (non accreditata) *Janet Lynn: Scolara (non accreditata) *Vivienne Maya: Scolara (non accreditata) *Annette Roberts: Scolara (non accreditata) *Bill Sawyer: Puritano (non accreditato) *Peter Stephens: Membro della Fratellanza (non accreditato) *Garth Watkins: Chief Priest (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= *Gianni Bonagura: Gustav Weil *Alida Cappellini: Frieda Gellhorn *Melina Martello: Maria Gellhorn *Luigi La Monica: Anton Hoffer *Valeria Valeri: Ingrid Hoffer |fotografo= Dick Bush |montatore= Spencer Reeve |effettispeciali= Jack Mills e Bert Luxford (non accreditato) |musicista= Harry Robinson |scenografo= Dragoljub Ivkov (non accreditato) |costumista= |truccatore= George Blackler, Pearl Tipaldi e John Webber |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} Le figlie di Dracula è un film del 1971, diretto da John Hough. Si tratta del terzo ed ultimo capitolo della "trilogia dei Karnstein" realizzata dalla Hammer negli anni settanta su ispirazione di Carmila di Sheridan Le Fanu. Gli altri due film della serie sono Vampiri amanti (1970) e Mircalla, l'amante immortale (1971). Alcuni però lo considerano un prequel dei due precedenti film della trilogia. Trama Dopo la morte dei genitori, le gemelle Frieda e Maria Gellhorn, si trasferiscono da Venezia a Karnstein, nell'europa centrale, per vivere presso lo zio Gustav Weil. Weil è un fanatico puritano e leader di un organizzazione che perseguita le streghe chiamata la "Fratellanza". Frieda diventa ben presto interessata dal locale conte Karnstein, che ha la reputazione di essere "un uomo malvagio". Il conte Karnstein, che gode del favore dell'imperatore ed è quindi intoccabile dalla Confraternita, è realmente un uomo malvagio dedito al satanismo e alla magia nera. Cercando di emulare i suoi malvagi antenati, l'uomo sacrifica una ragazza sulla tomba della contessa Mircalla Karnstein, la quale alzatasi dalla tomba lo trasforma in un vampiro. Frieda, ricevuto un invito da parte del conte, si reca al castello di notte e qui il conte la trasforma in una vampira. Nel frattempo Maria si innamora del giovane insegnante locale Anton, l'unico uomo del villaggio che disapprova le spedizioni della Fratellanza e che vorrebbe che essa rivolgesse i suoi interessi nei confronti del dissoluto conte Karnstein. Una notte Frieda attacca un membro della Fratellanza ma viene catturata dallo zio e condannata al rogo. Il conte Karnstein fa rapire Maria e la sostituisce a Frieda nella cella dove è stata rinchiusa. Anton, recatosi a trovare Maria, scopre che in realtà la donna è stata sostituita con la sorella vampira e si precipita a salvare Maria dal rogo. Weil ascolta i consigli di Anton sui modi adeguati per combattere i vampiri e i due uomini conducono la Fratellanza e tutti gli abitanti del villaggio al castello Karnstein per confrontarsi con il conte. Il conte e Frieda tentano la fuga, ma sono sorpresi da Weil che decapita Frieda. Maria viene catturata dal conte che la usa come scudo. Weil sfida il conte e viene da esso ucciso, ma questo consenta ad Anton di perforare il cuore del conte distratto con una lancia. Con la distruzione del conte Karnstein, Anton e Maria possono finalmente vivere sereni. Produzione La Hammer voleva realizzare un film intitolato Vampire Virgins; tuttavia il produttore Harry Fine decise di realizzare un film incentrato su due gemelle dopo aver visto le gemelle Collinson sulla rivista Playboy.The Flesh and the Fury Xposing Twins of Evil (2012) Distribuzione Il film venne distribuito nei cinema in doppia programmazione con Gli artigli dello squartatore. Accoglienza Il critico Leonard Maltin da al film due stelle e mezzo e lo definisce "coinvolgente " ed "ispirato" nel suo uso delle gemelle Collinson.Leonard Maltin, ed., Leonard Maltin's 2002 Movie & Video Guide. A Signet Book, 2001, p. 1453. A.H. Weiler scrisse sul The New York Times che le gemelle Collinson rendono il film interessante, ma che il resto del cast difficilmente porterebbero il film al successo.A. H. Weiler, "Hands of the Ripper (1971)," The New York Times, 14 luglio 1972. Curiosità * Ad Ingrid Pitt venne offerto il ruolo della Contessa Mircalla ma l'attrice lo rifiutò. * Gli stessi set del film furono usati per La regina dei vampiri. * Alcuni attori del film sono apparsi negli altri film della trilogia dei Karnstein: Harvey Hall e Kirsten Lindholm compaiono in tutti i film della trilogia ma sempre in ruoli differenti; Peter Cushing ha recitato nel primo film della trilogia e avrebbe dovuto recitare anche nel secondo ma fu costretto a rifiutare per assistere la moglie malata; Luan Peters è invece apparso nel secondo film della trilogia. * Una novelisation del film è stata scritta da Shaun Hutson e pubblicata dalla Arrow Publishing in associazione con la Hammer e il Random House Group nel 2011. * Il film è stato adattato in un fumetto a strisce di 18 pagine pubblicato tra gennaio e febbraio 1977 sulla rivista House of Hammer. Esso è stato disegnato da Blas Gallego su un testo di Chris Lowder. * Il duo musicale britannico "Collinson Twin" prende il nome dalle attrici protagonisti del film. Anche il gruppo "The Twin Dracula" prende il nome dalle protagoniste del film. Note Locandina Categoria:Film britannici Categoria:Film del 1971 Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film della Hammer Categoria:Film sui vampiri